Overflowing Impulses
by CeiraJayne
Summary: Los Angeles, population: many people. If that's the case then why is it that no one heard that gunshot? Screw that! Why doesn't anyone notice your kidnapping? Oh well, at least he's cute. [Mello x Reader]
1. The Kidnapping

Chapter 1  
The Kidnapping

Honestly this was one of the most insane and downright uncomfortable positions you had ever been placed in! Seriously, doesn't this person realize that this is considered kidnapping and that they can (and knowing you, will) get arrested by the LAPD?

But that's beside the point. The point is that this man's (or possibly a woman's) shoulder is incredibly thin and pointy and you have the unfortunate pleasure of having the thing stick into your stomach. How fun! Thus the question comes into effect, how are you going to explain to your professors tomorrow that you're late to class because you were momentarily (well at least you hope it will be momentarily) kidnapped?

If you were telling that story to yourself, you wouldn't even believe yourself if it weren't for the fact that you are living that story. Good thing is that it's still about 6 o'clock at night so you still have time to make your get away. How on earth did this happen anyway?

_Sugar, that's the source of a lot troubles. Whether it be diabetes, obesity, or your current predicament of a bad never ending craving (*cough* addiction *cough*), sugar could definitely be considered dangerous and a source of many problems. Despite this, all you seemed to eat was packed full of the hell sent heavenly tasting stuff. Well at least you didn't gain weight. What was it that you were always told? It was something like "If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets."_

_You smiled at the memory; it's been a long time since you were told that, and it honestly explained why you could eat nothing but sweets (and strawberries, but most of the time you have covered them in chocolate so really it's not an exception to your __addiction__ craving) and still not gain weight. But that's not why we're talking about sugar right now. We're talking about sugar because your brain is starting to run down from both its lack of sugar and lack of sleep, thus why you find yourself in the deepest bowels of the candy store._

_You weren't exactly a fan of the store itself since it seemed that the store owner's favourite colour was pink (the walls and decorations stood testament to that); rather, it was its contents that made you one extremely happy girl. There where shelves upon shelves of different candies, chocolates, and caffeinated goods. In the corner there was a section that was painted and decorated in a lime green, quite a contrast to the different shades of pink that occupy the rest of the store; it was this corner that you chose to stay well away from since this was the section for vegans (as in no wheat, milk and more importantly, fake sugar! [1]) and why people would not eat that you had no clue._

_Even so, this store had provided you a means of survival; sweets to not only keep you awake through sleepless nights, but to also keep your brain active and alert. It payed off anyways, for you were considered one of the brightest kids in the nation. Honestly you didn't care; all you wanted to do was to find and outsmart your brother's killer._

_Kira! That bastard had killed off the only two people that were held close to your heart. How can someone like him claim to be justice when he can take the lives of two perfectly innocent people? In trying to find Kira you're probably digging your own grave; but that's the least of your worries. What worries you is on whether to buy the strawberry fudge or the cheesecake? Oh the complexities of life! No matter, you'll just get both._

_With that settled, you make your way back to your apartment. You must have lost track of the time since the sun was already setting. The sky's magnificence made you stop in the middle of the sidewalk to admire the beauty. The many hues of orange and yellow having their silent war with the blues and purples, naturally the latter of the two were winning. The sight sent you into such awe that you had failed to notice what was going on in the alleyway next to you; well that was until a gun had gone off. _

_The loud bang that echoed through the deserted street that you currently occupied sent you out of your daydream and crashing down to the monstrosity called "reality." Since that was a gunshot, there obviously had to be someone pulling the trigger, since guns acting of their own accord was just plain ridiculous! So turning to your left and peering down the alleyway you were able to spy out two men and a woman/man thing (hey it's dark out and you can't see their face!). Each of them were facing away from you, otherwise they probably wouldn't have pulled the trigger knowing there was a witness. They were all in casual clothes, which left them open for being anything. However, the lack of any sort of identification badge certainly ruled out government employees. No these men definitely had to be of L.A.'s underworld. What then, Druggies? No they had more tact than to just shoot at someone in an alleyway. Whatever the case, these men were certainly in a dangerous profession with Kira around._

_Curious, you put down the bag full of sweets and proceeded to silently walk up to the trio. Upon getting closer, you could see a man was slumped up against the wall, clutching his heavily bleeding chest. His breathing was haggard; he had less than a minute at best. You casually stood next to the three men (who amazingly enough still hadn't noticed you) and proceeded to listen in on what was being said._

"_...Why d-d'you..." This was the man who was shot. Given his position we'll just call him Slumpy.  
"If you thought I wouldn't notice you leaking information then you really are an idiot." This one came from the man/woman thing. Since he/she sports a blonde wig-like bob hair cut, we shall call them Blondie. Hey! Whoever said you had to be good at this naming thing? But anyways, what Blondie said sounded like it was from a movie. All he/she needed would be some kind of self proclamation along the lines of "For I am (insert their real name here), Worldwide genius!" Hooray for really cheap and old movies!_

"_...What y-you're doing i-is... wrong. H-h-hail Kira!" With that Slumpy died. This is seriously like a cheap movie, really stupid last words included. _

_So it's at this moment that the men decide to turn around and spot you. This should be fun ^^_

"_What the..." This was from the man who already had his gun out. Clearly he shot Slumpy so he shall be called Shots. Your reaction to his unfinished question is immediate and natural, almost like you have been in this situation before._

…_Although knowing your history, you probably have. _

"_Please, just continue on as if I'm not here." The two men stare at you with raised eyebrows while Blondie just takes a large bite out of their chocolate block while asking the silent questions "who are you" and "what are you doing here." But those questions are to be expected when a random girl just suddenly appears after you have just shot someone. _

_Without any instructions, Shots and the other guy (to save time we're just going to keep calling him "Other Guy") lunged at you. They clearly have a basic knowledge of martial arts, but that didn't mean they're good. At least it's a hand on fight and not a shoot out, because then you would be screwed. Before the two could grab you however, you jumped down and supported your body weight onto one hand and a bent leg while you outstretched the other leg. In this position you spun and took out both Shots and Other Guy. Once again, you're so happy this wasn't a shoot out. Although the fact that these guys do have a little (very little, as in so tiny and miniscule that a mouse could easily overlook it) knowledge of martial arts means that they would have been trained or prepped for this kind of situation. What could they be then? Mafia! And with these awesome findings, you proceed to not only show your awesome skill, but explain how these guys suck._

"_You mafia men kind of suck at this, and you're being really rude attacking a poor defenceless girl like that." _

_You try to put on a sweet and innocent grin, only to fail miserably so that it looked more like an evil mastermind grin. This didn't seem to have taken anyone's notice, especially from Shots and Other Guy since they were in the middle of picking themselves up off the ground. Blondie, however, seems to be intrigued by your statement._

"_What makes you think we're mafia?" Well you thought that he/she was going to dispute the fact that you said you were defenceless… oh well what ever works for him/her. _

"_Well none of you are wearing a badge, so obviously you're not government employed; you're not druggie goons since they have more tact than to kill someone in an alleyway in what was broad daylight (although it's dark now so I guess it doesn't really matter), and judging by the way these two lunged at me I would say that they have a miniscule knowledge of martial arts. Assuming that it's required for all of you to have this knowledge to stay in business, I'm left with the mafia. I must add that you're technique was totally sloppy. I was able to take you down with what can be a very basic move." _

_After a very long winded explanation, you just continued to stand there. Shots and Other Guy were still on the ground, Shots holding his arm (since he landed on it) and Other Guy… well he wasn't really down there for any particular reason, he looked alright from your point of view. Anyway they were still on the ground, staring at you like you had turned blue and started speaking Na'vi. _

_Blondie on the other hand stared at you in contemplation. Really you preferred the freak stares since you get those all the time, Blondie's stare was beginning to scare you._

"_I think you two can go back, I'll handle her." Well… you weren't expecting that. Does that mean this guy/girl doesn't see you as a threat!? You certainly hope not since you just single handily (footily?) took down both of his men. Said men begrudgingly got up from their spots on the ground and proceeded to walk off. Judging by the way that Shots rolled his eyes, you could tell that they didn't really like following Blondie's orders. That would mean Blondie isn't in charge because a revolt would already have been performed by now. No, it had to be orders from higher up._

"_So what makes you so important huh? Why have those guys been ordered to follow you?" Your question is only met with another contemplative stare. This guy/girl (judging by the voice, you're stating to lean towards guy) was beginning to freak you out just a bit. Is he going to rape you? You should probably start running away now. Yes that sounds good, in three two-_

"_So you're clever yes?" Or maybe not… In all your insightful knowledge you certainly were not expecting that. What do you answer to that huh? 'The last test I took in high school said that I came first in the nation [2] does that count?' Yeah because that doesn't sound cocky at all!_

"_Yeah I guess." *facepalm* why couldn't you answer sarcastically like you have been for the past 5 minutes? Oh well, now it's time to decipher why this guy would be asking you such a question within 5 seconds. Let's see… mafia use strategic planning and precision (most of the time) in their actions. That planning requires a lot of thought and reasoning. Oh god does this guy want your brain and intellect to make mafia plans? Oh hell no! The last thing your brother would have wanted is for you to join the mafia. Not bad, only 3 seconds._

_You're all prepared to run away; in fact you legs were bent in that split second before performing the action. However, Blondie had picked you up and hurled you over his shoulder before you could get away._

So basically that was how you ended up on this guy's (you think) shoulder; really, it kind of hurts.

"Excuse me! Do you not realize how uncomfortable this is? Your shoulder is as thin as a stick and it's sticking into my stomach. Put me down now!" God this guy is infuriating!  
"Just shut up because I could just as easily have shot you back there." You were beyond angry now. Who does this guy think he is, kidnapping an (not so) innocent girl? Before you could voice this however, he proceeded to drop you onto something; looking down, it turned out to be a motorcycle. Blondie then got on the drivers end… oh this is going to turn out great. Before he could start the bike and zoom off, you were able to (awkwardly) swing you leg over and sit properly. With that, Blondie zoomed off.

Over the roar of the wind, you proceeded to yell. "Listen Blondie, where are you taking me?" Blondie just raised an eyebrow at the nickname; if you were facing him you would actually be able to see this and would no doubt be sick of the action by now.

"Listen girl, it's not Blondie! If you must call me by anything, call me Mello." Despite the wind rushing in your ears, you could hear the attitude in his voice. Clearly he's been called Blondie before and is growing sick of it. "So what do I call you?" Well since he has obviously given you an alias, why not return the favour? You brother always told you to anyway. Let's see, what did he call you again? Oh that's right.

"Lil, you can call me Lil." It's been a long time since using this particular alias, oh how it brought back memories. Mello on the other hand, didn't seem to realize it was an alias, or he did and just didn't care.  
"So… is that short for Lilly or Lillian or something?" Well actually it was short for Little One, but why should he need to know that?

"Something along those lines…Hey you didn't answer my question, where are you taking me?" He didn't answer (again, rude one isn't he), instead he proceeds to take something out of his pants pocket (which is quite the feat considering he is wearing tight leather pants and is sitting on a moving motorcycle) and hands it to you.

"Put this on." Man this guy's demanding. Does he really expect you to blindfold yourself? (Never mind the fact that it would be very scary to do so on a moving motorcycle)  
"Honestly, I just met you after you shot someone and you expect me to blindfold myself? You're a special one aren't you?" Oh you were obviously pissing him off, and he knew that you knew this. But the fact that you knew that he knew that you knew isn't helping the fact that he is getting pissed.  
"Look unless you want a bullet in your leg I suggest you shut up and just put the damn thing on."  
"But-"  
"Put. The. Blindfold. On." Okay so maybe he was beyond "getting" pissed. And as much as you were enjoying this, a severely bleeding thigh does not sound fun, thus the blindfold goes on… is it supposed to be this hard and scary to put on a blindfold on a MOVING BIKE!? Thus it has become increasingly obvious that Mello isn't the most considerate person in the world.

So with you being unable to see, and still feeling and hearing everything rush past you at a hundred miles per hour, you found yourself clinging tightly to the nearest solid object out of fear. Unfortunately, this ends up being Mello… hey you can feel his muscles through that leather shirt of his. (Who wears that much leather anyway?) Mello on the other hand smirked at this; to him this must be your first time on a cycle, but he is way off the mark (it's only your first time on a bike blindfolded).

In no time at all you arrived at the destination, as to which where it is totally eludes you.

"Follow me." His voice came out like a snarl… wait… how are you expected to follow him blindfolded?  
"Hate to break it to you genius, but I'm blindfolded, as in can't see. How am I going to follow you?" If you weren't blindfolded, you would very probably see numerous veins popping up over his head. Instead of saying anything though, he grabbed your hand and proceeded to walk… in a seemingly random direction. In the distance you could hear voices, all male, but Shots and Other Guy were not audibly present. When the voices quite suddenly became louder, it was clear that you just entered their room; and judging by the sudden silence, they're all staring at the two of you. The fact that Mello had let go of your hand and had stopped in what seems to be the middle of the room isn't helping your rising discomfort.

"Who's the chick?" Well isn't he the polite one!  
"This is Lil; she seems to be intelligent so it would prove beneficial for her to help us." Oh really now… Mello was certainly beginning to piss you off!

"Listen Mello, you just essentially kidnapped me! So if you think I'm going to help you in whatever sick plans for the future you may have then-" You were cut short when you felt the barrel of a gun rest on your neck. You might not know how to use a gun but you certainly know what they feel like.

"Okay I'll help you… can I take this blindfold off yet?" It's a fair question since it was almost like you are talking to mid-air. Surely he could see that.

"Hn"  
"I'll take that as a yes." And without further ado, you're no longer seeing black. Instead what you could see is what appeared to be a lounge with numerous zebra print couches with numerous guys and the single girl (*cough* slut *cough*) and are all staring at you. Now this doesn't make you feel awkward at all! Oh wait… Mello still has a gun at your neck. But you said you would help him…

"Mels, could you please remove the gun from my neck?" In an attempt at looking cute, you tried your best pout. Only to fail in the most epic of fails. Hey, if you wanted you could really act, but that would be showing them some of your hand. But whatever the case he then removes the gun. Oh wait, is that a scowl?

"Don't call me Mels!" Why yes that is a scowl! And that scowl just grew bigger because someone started laughing.

"I like the girl; she can certainly piss you off _Mels_." Hey! That's your nickname for him! As in copyright Lil, or Rue or whatever you want to be called! Despite the fact that this muscled man (what the hell, he's shirtless) is practically screaming 'I'm the leader', Mello looked ready to shoot him, as do you. "Show her to the spare room across from yours, _Mels_." …Need you mentally repeat yourself? But before you could comment on how rude it was to steal the ideas of other people, you felt your hands being dragged off in some (not so) random direction.

Since Mello's grip was incredibly tight, he was once again beyond the point of 'getting' pissed. In fact, if this were anything like that show kids are watching these days; he would probably be entering rage mode. Although, if life really was like that, you would no doubt have pulled of some incredible moves that involve making hundreds of copies of yourself. What was that show again? Nabu… Nazu… Naru… Oh stuff it, kid in an orange jump suit.

Mello arrived at a door and practically pushed it off its hinges. Geez, anger issues much?  
"Get in there and sleep!" Wow someone is angry. Maybe it wouldn't be a good time to explain that you don't sleep. That in fact you run on… sugar… What happened to the bag of sweets you just bought? Crap! That was supposed to last you another 2 weeks! What are you supposed to… do... oh it's so obvious!

"Mello, since you kidnapped me, I left behind some very important groceries back by that alleyway. The least you can do is repay me or buy some more." Your voice was sickly sweet, an obvious sign that you were trying to get on his good side. He seemed to have notice this, but he still motioned for you to continue. "Well I brought at least 2 weeks worth of sweets- don't interrupt me- and I need sweets, caffeinated things, strawberries, or just sugar in general to think. I don't sleep, instead I run on these foods. Understood?" He nodded before pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'll have someone get something for you, in the mean time just use these." With that he gave you a chocolate bar. It made you wonder, has he had experience with this kind of thing before? "But whatever the case, I suggest you sleep. Those bags under your eyes aren't exactly flattering…" You're about to hit him over the head, however he had shut the door in your face before you could act… that was probably Mello talk for "welcome to the mafia."

**[1] Okay so my dad works in a factory that sells this stuff. It doesn't taste that bad, but you can definitely taste the difference between the real sugar and the fake sugar**

**[2] Living in Australia, I don't know if these national tests are taken in America, but in DN episode 1, Light took these kinds of tests and ranked number 1 in the whole nation (or something like that)**

**A.N. - Okay so it's shorter than I would like but when I tried to continue on with it, it then turned out to be too long -_- I miss the happy medium, why isn't there ever a happy medium?  
Rei-chan wants reviews because reviews make her happy ^_^**


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
The Plan

_ "Brother?"Your round eyes scanned the room, looking for your brother, ten years your senior.  
"What is it (Your Name)?" The fifteen year old was sitting at his desk, his eyes staring at the computer screen not actually bothering to look at you.  
"I had a nightmare." Your voice was but a whisper, despite being only five years old you knew when you seemed pathetic. Your brother however, didn't seem to think so. His eyes looked up at you from the computer screen and he proceeded to get up and walk to you. Kneeling down to eye level, he took hold of your hand. _

_"Would you mind telling me about it?" To those unused to his behaviour, one would think that your brother was deprived of emotion, you however, being his little sister, knew his voiced as in actual fact, laced with worry towards you.  
"We were in a room with no windows or doors or any other way out; and the whole room was on fire. There where two others in the room with us, but they were already on fire. They were dying brother!" Throwing your head onto his shoulder, you began to cry your little heart out. To you it was such a real dream, the heat, your brother's hand wrapped around your own, everything felt so real._

_The elder boy chose to use your disorientated state to pick you up and cradle you in his arms. This warmth he offered you helped you immensely; with him being your only family, there was always going to be that special bond. Your crying was dying down, and you noticed that he was taking you somewhere, your room no doubt. It's amazing how exhausted one feels after crying, for you could feel sleep licking at the very edges of your young mind. But alas, you were still very much afraid go back to that hellish place. _

_You were placed in the bed, and your brother proceeded to tuck you in. He spoke to you in a gentle voice, almost a whisper.  
"You must go back to sleep, rest that mind of yours." You could feel yourself almost giving in; however, you posses the stubborn mind of a five year old, and it refuses to give in without a fight.  
"No I don't want to go back there! Besides, you get to stay up." You pouted in hopes of winning in cute factor; however, this is your brother, he won't fall for such tricks.  
"Now, now, I get to stay up because I'm older. How about I sing you a song?" He didn't really know what he was going to sing, but it seemed to do the trick since you started nodding enthusiastically. "Well…"_

It was quiet… too quiet. Sure it was only 7 a.m. but he was certain that he would be hearing something from you by now. It's only been a month since your arrival and he was used to your sleeping patterns by now. Judging by the now non-existent bags under your eyes, the chocoholic had correctly assumed that your sleeping patterns had changed for the better. Although… it's a rough estimate that you only sleep about 6 hours a night, how much were you sleeping prior to your, dare he say it, kidnapping? Never the less, it was seven in the morning and Mello had yet to see any sign of you.

"MELLOOOOOOO!" Scrap that, you were most definitely awake… and by the sounds of things, you were annoyed at him for something… again.

As to why you were screaming his name? Yes you woke up a little over 2 hours ago, but you've been busy. The guys here were nice enough to bring a few things over from your apartment, namely your clothes, laptop and a few other necessities. Well, when you say 'nice enough' you really mean that they only complied because of your insistent whining… well that, and The Boss told them too (it's amazing, you'd only been with them for a month and he's already happy about your intelligence… not that you're overly enthusiastic about that).

Well anyway, since they had brought your laptop and you had time to kill, you decided to partake in the very important duty of protecting Gotham City in Arkham Asylum (Oh yeah very important). And thus the sarcastic voice in your head decides to make its appearance. So you were playing Arkham Asylum when you noticed that your progress was wavering. You should have had one last piece of fudge left, chocolate if you're not mistaken but where did it go?

You had left it on your bedside last night specifically for this reason. C'mon! That was your last one for heavens sake! Not only that but you hadn't had a taste of chocolate fudge since Christmas! Wait… it was chocolate fudge, chocolate fudge! Who's the only other person you know that is alive and loves chocolate as much as you? Why Mello of course! That sneaky son of the devil! Not only did he sneak into your room at night (ewww creepy much?) but he also had the nerve to steal your last heavenly sugar packed thing in the form of chocolate fudge! Now that's just plain rude! What's the time? 7:03 a.m. would the others be up yet? Probably not, but it's about time that they had gotten off of their lazy butts, thus it's a good time for you to express your anger to a certain chocoholic.

"MELLOOOOOOO!" Yep that should've done the trick! Oh hey, speak of the devil and he shall appear, or more like shout your head off for the devil and he will come for you because he knows what would happen otherwise. But anyway, he came running in like the knight in shining leather he is; well he wasn't exactly running so much as just walking and leaning at the doorway while eating a bar of chocolate fudge…THAT'S YOUR FUDGE!

"What's wrong this time?" Oh how dare he act so casual! The stupid fudge stealing thief!  
"Mello you thief, that's my fudge you're holding." You then proceeded to pout, once again hoping to win in cute factor like you did oh so many years ago. But alas, once again it fails to work, for Mello merely took another bite off of the sugary bar of goodness.

"Yeah it is yours, so?" Oh did he just… yes he did. And he looked so smug in doing it too.

"Mello give me my fudge back!" And with shouting the somewhat battle cry, you then tackled to blonde to the ground and started a mini fight across the hallway floor. As if on cue, the others chose this to be the right time to come out of their own rooms. But their reaction was not what you guys were expecting, since this is a common occurrence for the two of you, they just stepped around you and continued into the lounge… you think. In the mean time, you and Mello continued your little brawl, amazingly enough, you were winning without the use of any capoeira. It seems though, that The Boss had grown tired of the two of you and your antics.

"Would you two just quit it?" His voice had definitely come from the lounge and it had made both you and Mello freeze. Mello was on top of you, holding your wrists with one hand, which were trying to get to his neck; in his other hand is the sought after fudge. Taking this opportunity, you wretched your hands out of his grip, took the bar of sugary goodness and pushed him off of you. Looking down at the stunned blonde, you stuck your tongue out at him while pulling down your eyelid. Saying something along the lines of "I win" you then skip off down the hall into the lounge, leaving a gaping blonde in your wake.

In the lounge though, the others were talking about… something. It's then that you noticed that two of them were missing. Eddie and… crap you'd forgotten the other guys name [1]. But the point is that they're not in the lounge when you're certain they had walked past you during that mini brawl.

"Where are Eddie and… that other guy?" It's kind of sad that you couldn't remember his name because he's the only black guy in the group (Not to sound racist or anything, but he is). But what's weird is that when answering, they didn't even bother to correct you.  
"They're down stairs, watching over the hostage." Okay, this was new information.  
"Who's the hostage and why?" They were probably expecting more of a 'waddya mean hostage' because if they were in your position, that's what they would be saying. However, you weren't them, and you knew the definition of hostage so you didn't need to ask.

"His name is Takimura, the director of the NPA." It was Miller who answered you. You really didn't like him because in the month you've been here you've already been able to tell that he's going behind The Boss's back and selling their drugs independently. You spoke to Mello and The Boss about it, but apparently they already knew and had a plan. Wow… it makes you sound like you're supporting the organization, but that's far from the truth. But anyway, by knowing who the hostage is, the cogs in your mind have already started turning and you already have it worked out why they have chosen to kidnap him.

It was the Japanese who had originally started the Kira investigation with the help of L. No doubt they had suffered a set back with the death of L, but even so, as far as the public was concerned L was very much alive and they're the only ones investigating (although recently the SPK had joined. But as said, they had joined recently) so they would hold the most information. Mello's informant in the SPK had told him about the Death Note, and evidence had pointed to the investigators in Japan holding their own Death Note. However, you have a hunch that Japan hadn't been supporting this investigation for a long time, so that would mean that this man would prove useless; although he should be able to provide names on those who had chosen to defect and continued working with L.

Hey that wasn't bad for less than 2 seconds, just as well it was, because Rushuall continued talking to you.  
"When Mels comes in, you and he are to go with The Boss to interview the guy." A tick mark appeared on your forehead. That was your nickname. Need you say it again? Copyright Lil/ Rue/ many other aliases!  
"I told you not to call him that! Read the fine print, copy right Lil. Got it memorized?" The others just stared at you in that creepy and slightly unnerving way, just like on your first day. Luckily for you Mello walked in. Yay interrogation time… why's Mello glaring at you like that? Oh crap had he heard your conversation?  
"Mels, stop glaring at me, I thought you like it when I called you that." Whatever he had to say was to be forever lost because The Boss interrupted you both, telling you to hurry up; thus ending the conversation and glare fest.

The descent down the stairs was made in silence. The only noise was from Mello's shoes, which felt rather intimidating to you and made you somewhat glad that you walk around in bare feet. Reaching the bottom of the stairs you could see Takimura; he was slumped over in his chair, looking absolutely defeated. It's amazing how people can give up so easily, how this man was so willing to give in already.  
"Has he said anything yet?" The Boss's tone was so demanding, but it was easy for you to hear that he wasn't entirely thrilled bout being there.

You then chose to tune out everything that wasn't of importance and piece everything together in your brain. So far what you had learnt is what you predicted you were going to learn. The Japanese had pulled out of the investigation years ago, and he was able to tell you the names of those who defected, Soichirou Yagami, Kanzou Mogi and Tota Matsuda [2], there was another man on the case named Ukita, but he was killed (an expected outcome for those working on such a case). Yagami was once the Chief of Police, but now he is the sub director, so he would hold the most power out of those three. Clearly those who are still working on the case aren't telling anybody about L's death, not even their own director; what amazes you though, is that he didn't even know about the Death Note.

After hearing Mello basically confirm your thoughts, you decided that this should be a good time to tune in properly again.

"Listen, the States found out about the note too, and now they are after it in order to capture Kira. If they get it before we do that's it for us." You found it funny how Mello seemed to be almost obsessed with the actions of the SPK. What could it be exactly? Whatever the case, you couldn't exactly ponder it now, because your input is expected here, so it's time to put your input in… that there was totally confusing. Your own thoughts just confused you, go figure.

"There are no doubt two Death Notes, one in position of the Japanese police and another with Kira. In order to prevent both the States getting a hold of one or Kira killing us, we'll want both." Okay so you didn't exactly like them, but these guys had roped you into their activities so there was always going to be the off chance that you would be killed, it's better to play along and prevent that right?  
"Yes, Lil is right. If we obtain one, we'll have the power to kill, and if we obtain two, then we won't have any potential threat." Oh crap, the look in The Boss' eye suggested 'power hungry'. As of that moment he's one scary dude.

For some reason unknown to you (hey that's a first) everybody took that as the cue to leave, by everybody, you mean you, Mello and The Boss. So back into the lounge you went, what's weird is that out of the three who where there before, only Gurren remains, and one of them had been replaced by The Boss's slut woman. Of course The Boss sat next to her; Mello took his usual position of sitting on the head of the lounge while you sit a little left of Mello. Your sitting style was less than conventional; basically you sat upside down, with your feet hanging over the head rest and your head where you legs should be. It was funny the first time you sat like that in front of everybody, all of them, except Mello, looked at you like you suddenly had a blue arrow on your forehead and you had the ability to control the wind. Though now they don't even look twice.

You could feel your brain activity starting to waver once again, obviously that bar of fudge wasn't enough; unfortunately that bar just so happened to be the last sugar packed delicacy in your possession. Right on cue, as if he heard your thoughts and wanted to tease you, Mello took out one of his chocolate bars. Oh how perfect is this, you can take it out of his possession and into your own in 3… 2… 1… As quick a lightning, you reached up and stole the heavenly bar of caffeine, cocoa and sugar. Taking a bite, you looked up and could plainly see the throbbing vain on the blonde's forehead. Did you feel guilty? No, of course not! And in order to show our favourite blonde that fact, you to stuck your tongue out and pulled down your eyelid for the second time that day. However, this time around Mello wasn't lying on the ground stunned, so he was able to jump down and tackle you, which quite effectively brought you both to the ground. Thus another miniature brawl began, however, it seems this time around you're losing. But what is the same is The Boss's irritation of your fighting.

"Would you two just quit it?" wow déjà vu anyone? And surprisingly enough, it worked in freezing the two of you again, but this time the object of your fight is far from your minds. You're too distracted with what's in front of you.

Mello was on top of you his legs straddling your waist and each hand holding your wrists above your head. His face's directly above yours, giving you the most wonderful view of those blue crystal orbs. Honestly you could almost feel yourself drowning in them; they were just so captivating, so beautiful. Your eyes trailed down to his lips, slightly parted. You could smell him, he smelt just like those bars of chocolate he was always eating; so sweet and so desirable. His face was so close to yours, you could feel his breath tickling your face; you want to bring it closer to your own. What was this feeling? It's so different and new, yet so wonderful at the same time. Whatever this feeling was, Mello seemed to be feeling it too, because his eyes are slightly glazed over and he's staring at you. Slowly but surely, his face was descending down to meet yours, almost there… what's going to hap-

"B-boss!" Interruptions, they're so annoying! You could thank that guy from earlier whose name you don't know for the interruption. Honestly, how rude could one get? Wait… why isn't he with Eddie watching Takimura? "I'm sorry… Eddie and I kind of dozed off and…" Oh you could see where this was going. "Takimura killed himself with his necktie!" Yes! This was where you would start doing a little happy dance to the song by the name of 'called it!' oh such a good song. But this sucks because how are you going to do the exchange for the Death Note now? But was this Kira's actions? You look up at Mello, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as you.

"If this is Kira, then he would probably have killed Takimura because he didn't know our faces. However, it's a bold move on his part, since it narrows him down to those who knew about his abduction; quite the small list eh Mels?" It's funny that you could talk so easily when you were speechless just a second ago and the only thing that had really changed is a few extra centimetres between your face and Mello's.  
"Yes but there is the possibility that this was a real suicide, but…" Oh no, that look in his eye… what could he be thinking? He proceeded to stand up, which released you from his confinement. "Our next target is the daughter of Souichirou Yagami, Sayu Yagami." Oh yep, you most definitely weren't expecting that one. Wonder how's this going to pan out.

Mello went on to explain his whole reason's as to why kidnapping Sayu would be more effective than kidnapping Takimura. Honestly you didn't need an explanation because it's just that little bit too obvious. Sayu held more emotional value to the most important man in the Kira investigation. She would be all the more likely to get you guys the notebook.

Although everyone (except you) agreed with Mello's decision to go after Sayu, no action could be taken until the lackey who would be in charge of it comes in, so all you had to do is to just wait.

… So you're waiting.  
… Still waiting!  
…very patiently might I add.  
…Yep, so very pat-

"Meeels~ I'm bored!" Let's not finish that sentence.  
"Why are you complaining to me about it?" It would be logical to assume that he was bored too, but he seemed to be taking the angry approach to it, as opposed to your childish whine approach. But luckily for the two of you and all those in ear shot, the guy you had been waiting for finally decided to show up.

"Finally," Oh hey look, The Boss was sick of waiting too, "where the hell have you been?" It was then that you suddenly hoped that this was the guy sent out to replenish your collection of sweets and Mello's supply of chocolate. Amazingly enough, your hopes didn't come crashing down. (what the hell? It's not supposed to go like that!)  
"Sorry, I was still out getting those things for Lil and Mello." At least you had more sugar stuffs now. "Who am I supposed to get this time?" He sounded almost bored, like he was sick of kidnapping people. Just how many people had he kidnapped?

"You'll next kidnap Souichirou Yagami's daughter Sayu." Mello's voice sounded so strong and confident, how is it that he could feel so calm about kidnapping an innocent girl?  
"But why is someone like you, who's taken the heads of mob bosses even Kira couldn't touch, so keen on that notebook?" Oh that's right; he wasn't there for the big spill about being screwed if the stated get their hands on the note.

"It's to prevent us from being screwed over by anyone." Hey it's true; it's just a different wording of what you agreed on back in the room with Takimura. However, Mello decided to ignore your explanation and substitute it with his own.

He adopted a seriously creepy grin, one that could make a child cry, and- oh wait he's speaking.

"It's not that I just want the notebook." Eh? What else does he want? "It's Kira's head, and to kill all who get in my way; to be number one!" You almost face faulted at that. This is Mello we're talking about, would you expect any different?  
"Yeah, it's just as Mello says: Kira's in the way. Even if we're number one as an organization, as long as Kira's there we'll still be number two." Wow, The Boss sounded really scary for a minute there. "To kill Kira, we would have to know him… and if there's anything out there like what he uses to kill we'll start there. If we do as Mello and Lil say, we can't fail. Has either of them made a single mistake in the six months, or one month in Lil's case, they've been with us?" Why did he drag you into this one? Kidnapping an innocent girl was _not_ your idea! Nope, nu-uh, never! Wait… what he just said basically implied that he trusts both you and Mello. That's… wow!

But anyway, it's onto more pressing matters.  
"So… guy, where did you put my sweets?" Everybody face faulted.

**[1] So I'm a perfectionist and to do these I will keep referring to the Manga (because the Manga doesn't cut into my download limit like the anime does) and so I went to chapter 13 and noticed that they only have the profile of 5 mafia men. The boss (Rodd Los, but I'm just going to keep on calling him 'The Boss'), the guy who made the eye deal (Jack Neylon), that guy who was killed off during the exchange (Zakk Irius) and two other guys who where slightly higher up (Rushuall Bid and Gurren Hangfreeze). No where do they say what his name is and I'm finding that so far he has had a lot more panel time than the others. But also there's the ones mentioned in passing, such as Jimmy.**

**[2] I know what you're thinking, 'what about Aizawa and that other guy whose name we all forget?' Well there's a simple explanation for that. You see, in the translation I read, the Director didn't mention Aizawa or that other guy whose name we all forget, only those three. I'm not sure if this is an error on the translators' part or if the Director wasn't supposed to know about those two, but either way, he doesn't mention them. **

**A.N. - What's that Skip? I'm taking too long with the next chapter? But Skippy, I have so many assignments due soon, it's hard to update!  
Yeah sorry, the next chapter may be a while for exactly that reason. But have no fear! Skippy the Bush Kangaroo is here! What's that Skip? You're just a figment of my imagination? Well that certainly explains why you are floating in midair… and the unicorns in the fountain of rainbows.**


	3. The Confrontation

**A.N.- I have finally gotten all the Death Note episodes and so I will be mostly basing it off of that from now on, with referencing to the manga as well. However, dates and things will be taken from the Manga; such as L being born in 1989, not 1992. That is all my fair readers.  
Happy reading everybody and may the odds ever be in your favour.**

_This is new... how on earth did this even happen? What kind of freaky spirit decided that possessing your brother was a good idea? And why the hell was it you that had to pick up the pieces._

_"What made you think that this was a good idea?" Oh yeah you were angry. Not only was this cutting into your self time of relaxation, anime and sweets, but it was also cutting into your wallet. You may only be 12, but money is important because how else are you going to buy dangos?_

_"It was just a mere test; I wanted to see-"  
"Brother! I'm used to most of your actions barely staying within the law, but this is too much. Sexual assault!? Sexual assault on an FBI agent no less. What the hell were you thinking?" Your voice had gone incredibly high pitched something that didn't go unnoticed by your brother. _

_"Well for one thing it wasn't _sexual_ assault, she took it the wrong way so it was merely assault" that caused your eye to twitch, that didn't exactly help his case, "and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shout, you are attracting unwanted attention." How could he be so calm? He was just arrested for attempted sexual assault (even if he claims it wasn't sexual), so how is it he can- oh crap he's right, everyone in proximity was staring at the two of you as you walked through the streets. Of course you being you, you had to make them get lost. _

_"What are you guys looking at, just keep moving all of you!" Of course in normal situations, when a large group of people are bossed around by a 12 year old, they would normally laugh; but in this case it was you who was bossing them around and you could be quite scary when angry, so of course they all kept on moving. _

_Your brother just stared at you with a bored expression. Looking at you shout your lungs out at the random passerby's, something came to his mind that would sound rather funny out loud… well to him at least. _

_"I honestly can't work out how it is you can be my sister." That was funny wasn't it? Shouldn't something like that make you laugh? But… you're not laughing. In fact, you had stopped walking all together. Your hair was covering your eyes so no one could see them glistening. You hadn't detected the humour in your brother's words. This ability was unique only to you and one other, why did it have to fail you now?_

_ In your state of mind, which was full of confusion and distractions, you had figured that he meant every word. How could he be so mean? Did he not want you for a sister then? He's the only family you have; he didn't want you… didn't want you… how could he be so mean?_

_"If that's how you really feel…"  
Without thinking you performed the first action that came to mind. You know that later you're probably going to regret doing this, and that really you should just talk to him, but you just needed to get away._

_So you ran…_

You looked forlornly at the girl sitting, bound up and gagged. You hated this, utterly hated this! This girl hadn't done anything, unless being the daughter of a police officer was a crime. And while it was true that Kira's actions are wrong, so was this.

"You know, I was kidnapped too." Yes it was clear that she was scared, but hopefully you could make it just that little bit better for her. "Except I was kidnapped because this idiot with an inferiority complex wanted my intelligence." You put on a sad smile and looked at the ground. "At least you have someone coming to get you out of here. I don't have any family left, no one to notice my disappearance."

You looked up at her. Even with the gag on, you could tell what she was saying; it was in her eyes. 'Are we going to die?' The poor girl didn't even know what was going on.

"Although it was out of my power to prevent your kidnapping, I will do everything I can to make sure you will be alright. I've only been here a month, but most of these guys trust me, they'll listen to me and you can be sure of it." You gave her one of your biggest smiles, and though it was only faint, she returned it. Although... you could only see through her eyes, that stupid gag was in the way.

"Ya know, Sayu Yagami, you're really nice. Hopefully I can be your friend, once we both get out of here." You suddenly heard footsteps approaching. "I have to go now. Help will be here for you soon, I know it will."

Truth is you weren't even allowed in there, which can explain why you were running into the lounge before anyone would notice where you had gone. Luckily for you, that seemed to be the case. In fact... nobody seemed to have noticed that you were gone or had comeback. This was probably because Mello was the only one in the room, and he was talking into a microphone. Of course you took the prominent position next to him. And surprisingly enough, you were sitting normally!

"Now all you have to do is follow my instructions. If you do that, then no one has to die." Was he talking with the person coming to pick up Sayu? That must be why someone was going to her cell; to send her to the trading point.

"As for the trade, I've prepared things so that both of us can walk away satisfied. Play along and there will be no problems."

Mello put the microphone down. Looking down at you, he noticed that you had decided to lie down. But it wasn't just the fact that you were lying down, you were lying down while using his legs as a pillow… How did he not notice you doing this?

"Lil, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Lying down, what does it look like?"  
A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "I mean why are you using me as a head rest?"

You looked up at him, a little bit surprised; craning your neck, you confirmed that what he said was indeed true before lying back down. "So that's why this it's so comfortable."

You were expecting some sort of angry remark, or a sudden burst of pain or anything. But there was nothing… the leather clad blond had fallen silent, which in all honesty worried you. Looking up, you saw that he was studying your face, as if trying to figure you out. But that was a difficult task. The puzzle that was you was nearly impossible. There have only ever been two people able to solve it, but they were the ones who had made it. They were the centre pieces.

Why does Mello think he would even be able to come close?

"After we're done, I need to talk to you."  
"Where'd this come from? What do ya want Mels."  
He looked around, as if checking to make sure that no one was listening. Although that would be impossible since no one else was in the room with the two of you.

"Something doesn't add up with you." That was it? That was all he had to say? You were going to say something in protest, but Mello had put his finger over your mouth; the universal language for 'shut up.'

And despite wanting with your entire being to do otherwise, you obliged.

He reached over you to grab the microphone again, and you felt yourself succumbing to drowsiness. It was late in the afternoon… or was it night now? Oh who cares, you've been awake for ages and this was extremely comfortable.

Mels wouldn't mind, would he?

When you woke up, you didn't dare open your eyes. You could feel something in your hair, tickling you. It wasn't a bug for it didn't make your feel squeamish; rather it felt nice and a little bit nostalgic. For back in the days were you lived with your brother, you would sit on his lap while he worked, and he would play with your hair lulling you to sleep. Oh how you missed those moments.

But that's when you realized, the tickling feeling was someone playing with your hair. And what's more, you were still using Mello as a pillow. So that meant… Mello was playing with your hair! You weren't going to stop him though, it felt so nice. But the logical and reasonable side of you questioned why he was doing this.

Something was going on though, something big. And yet you still wouldn't open your eyes, you would only listen. People had congregated in here once again, that you could tell. They were yelling, frantic about something.

"What's wrong? You okay Miller?" You heard people running.  
The boss's voice came out smoothly, as if whatever happened didn't even faze him. "That's what you get when you steal from me and sell goods behind my back. He was a worthless idiot, this was the first time he's been useful."

'Was', as in the past tense. They killed Miller, didn't they? But how is killing him useful?

"Y462, the target is dead." That confirmed that they had indeed killed Miller; and once again crashing you down to remember that these men are ruthless killers.

There was an eerie silence. It was almost awkward, and judging by the shuffling of people's feet, others felt it too. Mello continued to thread his fingers through your hair; it was sending slight shivers down your spine.

The sudden voice through an intercom made you jump, causing Mello's hand to pause momentarily before resuming where it left off.

"Boss, I'm sure you were watching. I did everything you asked me to, just like we planned."  
"Yeah I saw that." The Boss grumbled. "Good job."  
"Then this is going to wipe out all those past screw ups of mine, right?" You felt bad for this man; you could already predict what was going to happen.

"Oh yeah, wiped out for sure." Pause. "Dot it!" There was typing noises echoing through the room, before a sudden bang came through the intercom and it went dead.

You felt Mello's hand tighten in your hair, pulling at it.

"Mello, that hurts." You grumbled, causing people to stare at you in shock. At least, you think they're staring; it's hard to tell when your eyes are still shut. But hey, at least Blondie had relinquished his grip. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep the whole night."  
Your eyes snapped open and you stared up at the blond in question. "Wait, the whole night… did _you_ even sleep?"

"Yeah he slept." The boss's voice rang out. "We came in to find you two love birds asleep on the couch."

…That can't have been comfortable for Mello. (And somewhere in your mind, you noticed how neither of you objected to being called lovebirds)

"Mels, you should have woken me up, and gone to your own bed."  
He didn't say anything, he was thinking.

"Mels…?"

Without any warning, he scooped you up into his arms and carried you out the room towards the bedrooms. Of course, this did not go without complaint. You were struggling and shouting for him to let you go. But none of this seemed to faze him. He… wasn't going to _'take' _you was he? The guys back in the lounge seemed to think so, if the applauds and shouts were anything to go by.

Entering his bedroom, he threw you onto the bed; on which you landed quite (un)gracefully. You had half a mind to slap him for that.

"Explain."  
You propped yourself up onto your elbows and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be more specific than that Mels."

"Explain to me who you are! We found your file from your college; apparently your name is Rue. But we looked you up and there is no one by your name with your description alive today. Why would you use an alias for college?" He was making you a little angry. "What's more, how are you even paying to be in college? You don't work; no known living relatives, no bank account and no scholarship. How can you afford to be in there still?"

You were a little confused. He was the first person ever to ask these things. Sure some professors had found the anomalies in your profile strange, but they were too stupid to say anything about it.

"Well, my old school is paying for my college funds. They were responsible for my well being and my family (who have now passed on) and so they have taken it upon themselves to pay for it. Technically I shouldn't even have to go to college, but do you know how hard it is to have a business or anything when you can't say you've completed it?"

Your hands waved around like it was nothing. Really, your whole life was one weird situation, and Mello was only just beginning to see that.

"And about the alias, why should I tell you anything? Are you ever going to tell me _your_ real name? I highly doubt it, so henceforth I will not be telling you anything! Besides, pretty much everyone here in this organization uses an alias. So why can't I have least that little bit of privacy?"

You had left him stumped.

After all this time, he had thought that he had finally jump started the movement into solving your life's puzzle. No, rather, he had turned the lid upside down to find that not only were there even more pieces, but the picture was indefinable. How on earth was he going to do this?

There was a knock at the door.

"Mello, we have it! We have the notebook!"

Your eyes widened and you stared at the door. They… they have the notebook? But when… and how? Was this the reason for that ruckus back in the lounge? You watched as Mello all but ran through that door. And silently, with a sense of foreboding inside of you, you followed him.

And you wished you didn't.

Mello's face as he wrote all those names, as he killed all those people… it looked like he was enjoying it. How can he enjoy killing someone so much? How is it that he can find pleasure in knowing that almost all the members off the SPK are now dead because of his hand? The pen in his hold continued to gracefully glide across the paper. The tears in your eyes continued to gracefully fall down your cheek.

Mello looked at what he had done, a smirk working its way onto his face. He looked to his left, looking at you and saw your face. The pen fell out of his hold and clanged against the wooden desk.

Once again, like all those years ago, emotion had clouded your judgement. And so, doing the first thing you could think of, you ran into the halls and to your room, ignoring the funny stares.

Mello stood up from the desk and followed you with the same urgency as when he was told they had the Death Note. As soon as he found you crying in your room kneeling at your bed, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around you. To you it was strange that he would do such a thing. It was too sappy and sweet for Mello. And yet… here he was, holding you comfortingly. His head placed atop of yours, and his arm rubbing your back. Should you be worried?

Of course! But should you actually say anything?

Definitely not! This moment, although in depressing circumstances, was just too nice.

**A.N.- I'm so sorry! This has taken far too long to get out! And to top it off it's shorter than normal. I'm seriously sorry! Please don't kill me! It's just that, like I said, I'm a perfectionist. And so the amount of times I had gone back over and changed what I had written, it's just not funny.  
But the next chapter will be totally worth it, trust me! It's going to be very… revealing. I'll just leave it at that.**

**CJ (that's me) wants to hear what you think about this so far! Because what you guys have to say is important and makes her happy ^^**


	4. The Retaliation

Chapter 4  
The Retaliation

_You weren't scared of anything. There hadn't ever been something that made you scream from fear, or left you quaking in your boots, or made you start crying in hopes of whatever it was would change. You were afraid of losing your brother. Some people would say that this was childish but… you were only fourteen, you had every right to act that little bit like a child, and you had every right to be naïve. _

_"Brother, don't make me go back!" You hugged his torso in desperation, hoping that he would allow that little bit of irrationality to take over his being. But of course, being irrational was just not his style. Or… maybe his irrational thoughts were telling him to do the same thing as the rational ones. "I don't wanna go back to L.A., I wanna stay with you!"_

_"(__Your Name__)… why are you acting like this case is different from the others? You don't normally behave so emotionally."  
"You don't normally send me away! You think you're going to die don't you!? That's why you're sending me away! Isn't it?"  
He started chewing on his thumb. "I forgot you're my sister; you're smart as well as stubborn." _

_He pried your arms off of him and looked at your tear stained face in thought. Why was it that you had to be so emotional? You were like him in almost every way except for that one; and really, he didn't know whether to be jealous of you or to hold sympathy to you. Right now however, he was going for the sympathy option._

_When he started walking towards his bedroom (a room pretty much untouched) he grabbed your hand making sure that you were following._

_You didn't know what he was doing, not even when he went rummaging through his drawers. When he pulled out a silver casket, you were left absolutely baffled. It was old, the scratches and slight dirt marks stood as testament to that. The silver had even worn down to a slight grey. There were borders, whirls cascading around the corners making an outline of the casket. But then you realized that these swirls were the walls themselves. If you wanted, you could actually see in-between each delicately crafted line to observe its contents. This was a Russian antique, from about the late 19__th__ centaury; of course this explains why it looked so old._

_The silver casket was handed to you, and of course you delicately cradled it, afraid it would break at the simplest wrong touch touch._

_"Go on, open it." To which you obliged._

_Inside was a black velvet cushion, but that wasn't the main thing; what stood out most was the shimmering object sitting on top of the cushion._

_A shield shaped silver locket, made around the same time as the casket. There was a border of smooth and finer silver encompassing a body of rougher, yet brighter silver. Finely engraved leaves sneaked their way from the border and encompassed an edge of the body. But what was in the centre of the body is what stood out the most. Finely engraved, as if the maker was afraid of breaking the delicate jewellery, was a single cursive letter. This letter stood for the one thing you and your brother shared; this letter that represented your family name. __**[1]**_

_Carefully, you put the box down, and held up the locket by its chain._

_"This belonged to our mother." You faintly heard your brother's voice ringing out. "It's a tradition to pass it on to the women in our family on their wedding day. Our father's mother gave it to our mother on that day, and I was going to do the same to you. But it seems that you need it more now, than you will then."_

_He gently grabbed the locket and walked behind you. Pulling your hair up, you felt him putting it on around your neck._

This was one of the more boring days. Everyone was quiet and there was nothing going on. You were reading while leaning on Mello who was looking through the Death Note. Every now and then he would broadcast his thoughts, to which no one really cared. Just as long as they ended up richer or more powerful in the long run, they didn't care what he did. Honestly, how can people stand to think like that? It's boring and dull!

"The next step is for me to figure out just how much I can control people with this thing."

See! He's unnecessarily broadcasting his thoughts to everyone! But since he's pretty much talking to himself, does that mean he's going crazy?

You started laughing at the thought.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"  
Abruptly you stop and stare at the blond. At least you try to stop but you can't help the small snickers. "Nothing, just thinking about you and your lost mind; exactly how long has it been missing? You act as if you've had to accommodate for its absence for a long time. So over 5 years would it be? "

His mouth opened in preparation for a comeback. But the next thing that happened stopped you both in your tracks.

The Notebook… it was flying! It was freaking flying and it landed on Jack Neylon's head, leaving behind a very dumbfounded you and Mello.

"The uh… Th-the notebook just flew!"  
"Did no one else notice that a Notebook just go up on its own accord and freaking flew?"

Your back was to The Boss, but you could only imagine the look he was giving you.

"It's a notebook that kills people! Hell, nothing surprises me anymore."

That was actually quite the valid point. But still… IT WAS A FREAKING FLYING NOTEBOOK! A NOTEBOOK THAT JUST RANDOMLY GOT UP ON ITS OWN AND FLEW!

"Whaaaaa!" Jack's scream made everyone turn their heads. He had fallen out of his chair and was pointing at mid-air. "Boss, who is this; the guy in the freaky costume, who the hell is he!? Who brought him here!?"

Okay… so you said that Mello was going crazy, and now Jack is seeing things. What the hell is going on?

"A Shinigami? Hehe, Haha!" And now… he was talking to himself too. This was creepy!

But a Shinigami, Shinigami was the Japanese word for a God of Death, a Soul Reaper or even a Grimm Reaper if you'd like. Why would he choose to see that? Is it because of the Death Note?

He awkwardly grabbed the Notebook and began holding it in front of him with a shaky hand.

"He say's you can see him if you touch the Notebook!" He stood up and held up the Notebook in question. "Please, everyone touch it! I swear I'm not crazy!"

He seemed adamant that whatever he's seeing is real. And he hadn't shown any signs of schizophrenia before.

You didn't even register The Boss giving the A-okay before you had already reached over and lightly touched it. And what you saw frightened you more than anything in this entire world. You've faced thieves, conmen, murderers and serial killers, and yet this seemed to trump all of them.

You screamed, for the first time ever in 19 years, you screamed! You faintly registered someone putting their hands on your shoulders and pulling you towards them, before they themselves went to touch the notebook.

You only started fully registering what was going on when you heard the gunshots. Multiple gunshots ringing out across the room, and the hands holding your shoulders pulled you're shaking body down before shielding you with their own. You finally started realizing that this was Mello. Mello was shielding you from the bullets that skimmed over your heads.

Looking up, you saw that grotesque figure again; and from the bullet holes in the walls, those guns were all aimed at him/her/it.

Its head was domed shaped, and entirely wrapped up in bandages, with holes seemingly ripped out for the eyes and mouth. Its mouth… its mouth was only definable by the hole and the sharp needle like things growing from it, presumably teeth. It wore a black cloak; with some sort of a white papery substance overtop creating a collar. Its arms looked like they were incredibly long, but they were folded upwards, so that its hands seemingly hung loosely. Its hands were long red and bony.

"M-Mello?" His hands tightened their grip on your shoulders. He didn't know anything about it either.

"Nice try." Its voice sounded incredibly bored, and reverberated across the room. "You humans can't kill a Shinigami."

Everyone sighed, as if it saying that meant it wasn't going to kill them. They didn't know that!

"Jack's right," The Boss sighed. "That aint no costume, that's a real live Shinigami."  
"T-technically not a _live_ Shinigami, since they're G-God's of Death." You corrected shakily.  
"So now what'd we do?"

Mello immediately started asking questions, at which you tuned out. Your book had been thrown carelessly to the ground in all the previous confusion. When you went to pick it up, you noticed how your hands were still shaking. There hasn't been anything that has left you this freaked out except that time 5 years ago…

You had tried to tune everything out, but it just didn't work. You were back to leaning on Mello, but this time you were fake reading. Some of what was being said caught your interest.

"So what about that stuff you told us, is it true? 'If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names if people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die. If you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who've touched the note until then will die.' Are you saying those two rules are made up?"

The Shinigami, whose name you found out to be Shiddoh, was munching on one of Mello's chocolate bars. In that respect, they were kindred spirits. But when The Boss asked that question, it became immediately apparent that Shiddoh was much too distracted by the chocolate and was only half listening to the goings on around him. Something he and Mello didn't share.

"Oh yeah, those rules are definitely fake." He answered while staring at the chocolate in his hands. "My guess is that some Shinigami wrote those rules in as a joke before giving the Notebook to a human."

This got you thinking again. There was a possibility that this was the original Kira's Notebook, and that he would have known about the fake rules. If that's the case then he very likely could have used the 13 day rule to his advantage if he was ever a suspect in the previous investigation. More then likely, you would need to start focusing on those who the previous L had suspected. But… where would you find out who they are? It's not like you can walk up to the Taskforce or the SPK and say 'Oh hey, can you give me all those files over there on the Kira case? Yeah, the classified ones; thank you!'

That would be funny.

And speaking of the Taskforce, they're probably majorly pissed at this Organization right now. Probably because, you know, this group kind of kidnapped their superior's daughter and everything. They're more then likely going to hatch a plan to get the Notebook back.

"Hey Mel's, the Taskforce is probably going to want their book back soon. We should probably do something reasonably quicklt in case they manage to find out where it is we're located." Okay, just to clarify, in no way are you actually helping them, it's just that jail doesn't sound like a very good place; the same goes for death.

Mello nodded at you; obviously your brains were once again in sync.

"Shiddoh, go keep watch outside," Said Shinigami looked up at the two of you. "It'll be very convenient for us that you can't be seen by humans! Go outside and keep watch, got it?"

Shiddoh looked at Mello like he was same deranged Asylum escapee. And looking behind you at him, you could see why.

He head was angled in such a way, that made his left eye look really bigger then his right, and his pupil and iris's looked like tiny little pinpricks. It was almost intimidating… but you were still more scared of the Shinigami.

"This is a stupid idea; I don't know why I'm doing this." He's been saying that for the past 15 minutes, yet he's still going along with it. "Here, what was your dream job?"

"Well, I always liked the idea of being a detective, but I also loved reading and so being a Beta Reader was another preference. Do you even get paid for that? Anyway it's your turn and here's an easy one. What's your favourite colour?"

You were in Mello's bedroom, playing 20 questions, and it seriously surprised you that Mello was going along, even if he was complaining along every step of the way.

"Red. What was your childhood like?"

You paused, should you give the lengthy description?

"It was… different. My parents died when I was just a baby, leaving my brother and me alone without any living relatives. Brother took us to live with an old friend of his. Mind you, my brother was ten at the time, he met this man when he was eight and the man was in his mid-fifties; it would have been very risky. The two of us grew up in an orphanage, but not exactly the best kind of place. Suicide… was a regular occurrence. Most just couldn't stand living there anymore. But we couldn't do anything about it; there wasn't another home for miles and miles. But the man who had helped us, he made it just a bit better and stuck with us the entire time.

"But by the time Brother was fifteen, he had taken the two of us out of that place. If you think I'm smart… you haven't met him. He was utterly brilliant. He was able to get a job already and support us; and that man stayed with us and continued to help.

"But then, when I was fourteen, they both had to go to Japan for a job. Originally I had gone with them, but then I was sent back to L.A. to complete my schooling. We all knew I didn't need to do it, but Brother had insisted. Anyway, I would get letters, and phone calls and video calls regularly, but when I was fifteen, they just stopped. I don't exactly know the details, but I later learned that the two of them had been killed by Kira." You paused. "They must have gotten mixed up in something." This was a lie.

Mello looked at you, shock written over his face. You were so happy go-lucky, who would have thought…

"Anyway, I have to think of something… I kn-"

You were cut short when you both heard the screams of agony and pain coming from the lounge.

You looked at Mello, both of you with wide eyes, before he got up and ran out there while dragging you by the hand. All but two of the men were dead, most likely killed by heart attacks. Kira was certainly being bold. 5 years of sitting in the big chair has made him overconfident and cocky.

Your heart was racing… if he could see the names of people from just a face, would he have yours? Was he going to kill you too, soon? No… calm down! There have only ever been two photos of you, and you have them both. Kira wouldn't know who you are, or even if you're involved in anyway.

There was a bang coming from the entrance, and then the sound of marching feet. W-was this the retaliation you were waiting for? But then what the hell was Shiddoh doing? He was supposed to warn you of this stuff.

Mello's grip tightened around your hand before he took off at a sprint again, up the stairs.

"Roy, Skier," Mello shouted back to two still alive. "The Notebook is under Rodd's body. Bring it too the surveillance room upstairs."

This just shows that you're failing to think rationally. You should have noticed the Notebook, you should know why Mello's taking you both to the surveillance room and you shouldn't be mentally screaming to yourself.

You're facing your mortality, something that the ones around you had done almost everyday. Why is it that you just couldn't seem to wrap your head around the thought of dying and accept it like Mello obviously did? But isn't it normal to be afraid of dying?

There was another huge bang coming from the room you just came from. Your coherent mind noted that it was a light explosion, and hoped that those two had gotten the Notebook okay.

Arriving in the surveillance room, Mello took note of your shaken state and placed you in the desk chair before getting to work. Slowly, your mind began making sense of everything again. Mello was… setting something up. He was… setting up wires. He was… linking the wires to a switch. He was… setting up the explosions.

You'd been told that there were explosions installed all through out the base, for extreme emergencies. Never did you think that they would be used.

"Mel's, you'll kill both of us!"  
He stopped what he was doing and looked up at you. "No, you're getting out of here! I'm going to blow up the two known entrances, there's a secret passage back there. Go, now!"  
"You're an idiot! If there's a secret passage, why don't we both escape!?" Your voice was shrill; he was being stupid and reckless again.

He wasn't listening to you. He flipped one of the switches in his hands and the loud bang of an explosion rang out through the whole base. This was definitely bigger then the ones from before. These were made to incapacitate, if not kill.

He tried to push you toward the secret passageway, but the sound of footsteps rang out, and a lone figure with a gun entered through the doorway. He had to act now!

"Don't move!" That got the man's attention. "I've already blown up the two entrances to this place; this'll be your only warning. The next explosion will take out the entire building, as well as all of your men inside. So you'd better do as I say."

Mello walked into the centre of the room, of course, you followed him. He turned on a switch, making the monitors behind you light up the room. The man had taken off his helmet, revealing the face of an elderly man, probably in his 50's or 60's with noticeable lines of grey in his hair. The man not in the least bit surprised by Mello's somewhat sudden appearance; it was only after looking to his left; looking at you did he seem surprised. He obviously wasn't expecting a girl here. You didn't know this man, but Mello seemed to however, since he chuckled ever so slightly.

"Yagami again huh," This was Saiyu's father, Soichirou Yagami? "Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance." You placed a grip on Mello's shoulder and squeezed. He knew what that meant, 'stop talking like that!' He ignored you. "History repeats itself, but I never dreamed in a million years that I'd be bargaining with the Notebook with you again."

Soichirou studied Mello's face; it was as if he was looking for something.

"Your real name," You stopped breathing. "It's Mihael Keehl." Mello's face dropped.

He… he had the same eyes as Jack! The powers to see a persons name and lifespan! So when his eyes moved over to your face, and studied you like he did Mello, you grew absolutely terrified.

Because those next words had never been uttered by anyone other than the man who helped you and your brother; those words were a special bond shared between you and your brother. Those words were represented through that single engraved cursive letter around your neck. Those words were special, and how dare he, a man who did not know you, how dare he even utter them!

"And you… your real name is…" He stopped, as if checking for clarification; as if what was written could not even be possible. "Your real name is L (Your Name)."

Those words were your real name.

**[1] So here's the box design. ** . ?ProductID=174&ProductName=A+Russian+Silver+Filigree+casket+circa+1890** I looked at heaps of really nice antique boxes, and this was my favourite. The locket however, since I had chosen a Russian Box, I made up a locket based off of the design of Russian antiques. This is the most similar I could find, just mine has no diamond, is silver not gold, and has a cursive letter engraved in the centre. ** Russian_Jewelry_Victorian_Antique_Gold_Nugget_

**A.N.- DON'T KILL ME! I will explain it more in the next chapter for those of you who haven't worked out what's going on.  
But I've had this idea for a while, and I've done a lot of hypothesising, writing down theories on Lil's character and back story, and this has been what you get. Only, I didn't actually partner her with Mello originally, so her story is a little bit changed here. But come on guys; who here don't love Mello?  
… Puch'yall hand down anonymous figure! **

**Review guys! It is seriously important here, more than ever!**


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5  
The Truth

**A.N.- Raven Ella Black, the cupcake was yummy so here is your reward ;3**

He… He could see your name! It wasn't an alias that he knew, it wasn't just 3 little letters; it was _your_ name, the name only known between you and two others. Not only does he know it, but he had spoken it aloud. Spoken it aloud so that not only Mello could hear, but very likely someone who was on the other line of a com-link.

Your body shook in anger.

"You have no right to know or speak my name!" Your outburst caused Yagami to flinch. "You're not my brother; you have no right to know that information! You will never be like him! And neither will your precious L number two!"

Mello was looking at you in shock. Was this why you were so smart? Was this the reason that you could outmanoeuvre him in a game of wits? Of course this would only happen about 55% of the time, but you were still that little notch ahead of him.

Yagami chose not to say anything. Despite obviously being a little bit shaken by your presence, or rather existence, he chose to keep his cool.

"It's over Mello, (Your Name). If you give up I won't kill you, you have my word on that." His face was level, and it upset you that the Taskforce were willing to even kill someone at all… it also upset you that he was still using your name.

"Lil, it's Lil to you!"  
He nodded, "Lil then," He opened the notebook. "You know how this works, I'll write your names down and you'll both die. Lil, I don't know your involvement in this, but Mello let go of that trigger and put your hands in the air."

A pregnant silence filled the air. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. Your hand made its way to Mello's arm, letting him know that you didn't want him to blow you, and especially him up. His head lowered a little bit and the arm holding the switch lowered slightly.

"Yagami…"  
"Don't move! I have already written your first name and it will only take me a second to write your surname!"  
Your grip on Mello's arms tightened. "Mello, don't be an idiot!" But it was clear that he wasn't listening to you.

"I'm truly sorry." What? Where did this come from? "For what it's worth, I give you my word that I never wanted to kill you."  
"Mello, what are you thinking?" He looked at you, and for a moment, for a single moment, it was as if your minds had become one; you were thinking in sync. That body located on Yagami's 6, it wasn't a dead body. And that gun sitting next to him, it was fully loaded. You nodded, understanding what was going to happen.

"But tell me Yagami, you've never killed someone before have you?"

It happened in a flash. The previously thought dead man grabbed the gun, and released several rounds into Yagami's back. Even though you knew it was going to happen, you couldn't help but cringe and hind your face into Mello's shoulder. He sensed your distress and put his arm around you, as if shielding you.

It went on for longer than you anticipated, and by the time it stopped, Yagami just collapsed. He was wearing a bullet proof vest, but he was probably shot multiple times in the arms, as well as the pain from having heaps of bullets hit that vest.

No doubt the others were now heading in your direction, gunfire was a sure sign that something big was going on.

Mello was quick to action. "Hosea, The Notebook!" He ran over to Yagami's body, while you just continued to stand there.

This was moving much to fast. Y-your name, Mello and this 'Hosea' guy and probably more now know your name. The man, who found out what it was, now lay on the ground, minutes away from death. Mello, he was going to blow up this whole place and if you both didn't get out of there quick, the two of you would go with it.

They couldn't get Yagami to let go of The Notebook, his grip was too tight. As Hosea pulled at it fervently, Mello put on a gas mask, looked at you; you knew what this meant. 'I'll be doing it soon. Get out of here now!'

You shook your head. 'Not without you!' But unexpectedly, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at you. H-he was going to shoot you? That thing hasn't been aimed at you since you first joined this place.  
"Go!" He shouted at you, and of course, you had to oblige.

You ran to a vent, located behind the monitors. Pulling at the screws, the grate gave way easily. This was probably going to lead straight outside, judging by the rooms' position. Entering the vent, you looked back at Mello. He was still pointing that gun at you, and… he was crying.

He was about to pull sthe trigger, probably at the ground in front of you. But you fully entered the quick escape before he even had the chance.

A gunshot reverberated from where you came from. People were shouting frantically, before a silence. You reached the end of a tunnel before it happened.

Really, you felt it before you heard it. An intense heat, as if the fire and brimstone from hell decided to pay you a personal visit. A loud bang rang out, accompanied by a flower of flames and flying debris. If it wasn't for the fact that you knew what exactly that was, you could even say it was beautiful.

You had to get out of there, the heat began to sting and it felt as if it was trying to pull you back into the hellfire. Behind you, the screams could be heard; screams of people in agony, of the ones burning to their death. Was Mello one of those voices?

You heard another voice. It was different though, it was screaming in agony, there was pain mixed in there, but that was pushed back behind something else. Something you couldn't place.

A large heavy object ploughed into your back, causing you to be propelled into the ground. The weird voice had stopped, and then a groan was heard before that too stopped. Whatever had landed on top of you was heavy, heavy enough to leave you immobile for as long as it continued to sit on top of you. You were stuck.

Painfully you reached an arm up to feel whatever it was. Was that leather? No… there was something soft and… this was Mello wasn't it?

Dam bastard must have entered the vent as soon as he hit the switch, but the blast still sent him flying; flying into you. Maybe you should have changed direction a bit instead of running in a singular straight line from the vent's exit.

And now you were stuck, with an unconscious Mello lying on your back. Let's hope that he'll wake up soon yeah? The one's who managed to survive the explosion, who knows how long they'll be incapacitated for. Although, you're both a little ways away from the actual ruins; chances are that those who survived will be more focused on those who are unable to carry themselves. And upon not seeing the two of you on first glance, they'll probably give you up as lost. They're actually really thick headed when you think about it.

You couldn't really do anything, Mello was heavy. So you just watched. You watched from a distance as the first man got up, then the second. It continued on like this, and they all met up at one spot, probably where Yagami's body ended up. Was it wrong that you were now wishing evil upon him; now he knows and had given away your name that you actually _want_ him to die?

Thinking like that is what made monsters. You were already one of the lying monsters; you didn't want to be anything else.

Those who were able to walk all congregated around Yagami's body, before picking him up and heading back to their transport; he didn't have long. Slowly they all left, and you breathed a sigh of relief, happy no one found you.

Since now there was no present danger, you tried to get Mello's dead weight off of you. Oh crap, he wasn't actually dead was he? Wait no, he's still breathing.

Anyway you tried to get him off of you. Only he seemed pretty adamant on not moving. Rolling over onto your back proved to be futile, since Mello only rolled with you. And now you were lying on your back in the dirt, with Mello on top of you and his face awkwardly in the crook of your neck. Dam it, his breath tickled and you were stuck!

All that was left to do was to think until either someone comes or Blondie here wakes up.

For tonight, and probably tonight only, Kira was working with the police to gain back The Notebook. He would have needed to prove that he was Kira, and killing people would be futile since it's obvious that so many have the Notebook now. It's possible that he gave his own to them and now they have two notebooks. But then again Shiddoh wanted to take his back, so that would leave them with only one again. That would mean that there were previously a minimum of 3 notebooks in circulation, and now it has gone down to a minimum of two. Kira has become overly confident, a bit too confident really. There is no way he would give up his notebook, not even so the police can get back theirs. No, there was an advantage in this for him. And why didn't Kira work to take back the Notebook from the Taskforce for as long as they had it? It all made sense; Kira is in the Taskforce.

Wow… you haven't thought like that in a long time. There hasn't been a need to… and now you won't be able to until you can get more sugar. Dam!

A car engine could be heard in the distance. It was heading in your general direction. It wasn't police, the engine sound was all wrong. It roared with a type of beauty, it was some sort of classic car. Craning your neck, you could see that it was a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS, red and just gorgeous!

But now wasn't the time to admire beautiful craftsmanship. Whoever was driving that car could be friend or foe. If it's the latter, it's better to be safe than sorry. Awkwardly, you managed to grab Mello's gun before the driver stepped out of the car and then, as best you could, you aimed it at his head. Although it was very difficult to do this, since Mello restricted the movement in your right hand and thus could only use your left. That and you were looking at the guy upside down.

The driver was a young man around your age; shaggy brown hair, eyes hidden behind orange goggles and a cigarette in his mouth. If this were under different circumstances, you would be inclined to call him 'Shades.' But that doesn't really work, since they're goggles, not shades.

When he saw that you were aiming the gun at him, he smirked before slowly putting his hands up. Normally that would be a sign of peace, but the smirk said something along the lines of 'I know something you don't know'.

"You won't shoot." Wait… what? "I know for a fact that you don't know how to use that gun."  
You raised an eyebrow. "And how the hell would you know that?"  
He chuckled and pointed at the now really heavy man on top of you. "He told me. Besides I'm here to help you."

You put your arm down. He was right; you couldn't shoot a gun to save your life. You would aim for the head and shoot the foot. But you were majorly sceptical of whether or not he was really here to help. But, if Mello did tell him about you, as seemed to be the case, then that would mean Mello probably trusted him.

"If you're really here to help, could you get him off me?" You snapped at him, gesturing at Mello.

With a small grunt he complied. Pushing Mello off of you and rolling him onto his back. Immediately you got back up, happy to be able to breath properly once again without having Mello push down on your chest… maybe you should rephrase that sentence.

You looked at the newcomer slightly glaring; you had no idea who he was and he was pretty much expecting you to trust him automatically. He met your gaze, and although the goggles prevented you from seeing his eyes, you assumed he was mirroring your expression. After a pregnant silence, you were the first to break.

"Who are you?" He smirked, and mentally you berated yourself because it's like you just lost a staring contest.

"You can call me Matt." Another silence ensued. "So, do you actually want to leave any time soon? Or are you okay with just standing around amongst the smoke and flames?"

Oh yeah… there were things on fire.

"If I did go with you, were would you take us?" This would be one of the only times you could actually use the word 'us' when referring to you and Mello.

"I have a place that I've been using like a safe house."

Really, he calls it safe house? He's been watching and/or playing too much of the Zombie apocalypse genre; either that or he's on the run. Hey, he's knows Mello, it's a possibility.

Begrudgingly you went along with him. They good part is you get a free ride in the Camaro. SCORE! **[1]**

"So when you said you had a safe house… Did you say that just so you could see my reaction when I realized that it was actually _my_ apartment?"  
He smirked (again) "Pretty much yeah."  
"What the hell!? Why are you living in my apartment? And stop smoking, it's a smoke free building!"  
"Well whoever your source of income is hasn't stopped paying for your rent or your college fund. Mello and I took advantage of that and I moved my stuff here."  
"Yeah, I can see that…"

He had laptops and gaming software scattered around your living area. In order to place Mello on the couch, controllers and the like had to be swept away. It was a small apartment really. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and a really small kitchen; it was the same apartment that you lived in with your brother.

You realized something, three things actually.  
1) Your provider may not have been aware of the fact that you had virtually gone missing. It wouldn't be surprising really since you had practically no social life or anyone to call you missing.  
2) You obviously weren't going to go back to college anymore. It may have only been about 2 months, but you felt like you were too deep into this with Mello to drop it now. Besides, you were hunting Kira before, and without Mello you would never have come as far as you have.  
3) Your normal laptop was blown to smithereens.

"Dam it!"  
Matt looked up at you from putting his cigarette out (an action that actually surprised you a little) "What?"  
"My laptop has gone kaploowy!"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have another laptop?"  
"Well yeah I do, but that was the one with all my save files!"

He nodded; obviously he could actually sympathize with you there.

You moved to get your backup laptop, and Matt followed you like a lost puppy. What he wasn't expecting was for you to go into your room, count along the wooden floor boards, and pull out the board located three paces away from the window. Reaching into the empty space, you pulled out many documents and the like before pulling out the desired piece of technology. Matt was only able to catch a glimpse of some of the documents before they were placed back in the wooden crevice. He could see that they seemed to be case files, some with the bright red letters reading 'CLASSIFIED' over the file.

You payed no mind to him as you moved back out into the living area and placed the laptop on the coffee table and sat yourself on the arm chair situated in front of it.

Looking over to your left at the couch, you remembered Mello…Actually how did you even forget?

"Matt, I've got stuff I need to take care of, could you please tend to Mels?" Your voice cracked a little bit, you could already see that he would be badly marked on his face, if not more.

Without saying anything, he complied. He was probably a little annoyed that you were making him do it. But this was important!

The laptop fired up. This was more high performance than your other one, but this was only for emergencies; emergencies such as hacking, anonymous video calls or your other one getting blown up.

You quickly entered a web chat with the only contact you had that was still alive. The person on the other end was quick to respond, as always. His face illuminated the screen, and in the corner you could see what was being shown on his; the simple letter L in black letter font on a white background. **[2]**

"Lil, you haven't tried to contact me in over four years. Is everything alright?" You saw Matt stiffen when he heard that voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Rodger-" You were cut off.

"I received word that you haven't been attending your classes. What's been going on?"  
"It's alright I just ran into a bit of trouble."

Matt snorted. "She was kidnapped."  
You glared angrily at him at him. "Shut up Matt! This doesn't concern you!"

"Who was that? What do they mean kidnapped?" Obviously Rodger was confused. You couldn't blame him really, after all you just lead a boring life attending college and studying for exams and the like. At least that's what you tried to have him believe.

"No one, just an acquaintance I met about fifteen minutes ago. Yeah I was somewhat kidnapped by an overemotional blond, but I'm fine now, I got better." There wasn't even one thing about that sentence that sounded right. "But look I need you to stop funding my college studies. I won't be attending any more, but please keep the funds to my apartment running until further notice."

"Lil, what are you doing? You're not getting yourself involved in the investigation are you? You're brother told you-"  
"I'm sorry the person burnt to a crisp on my couch is calling for my attention. Bye~" You quickly shut down the webcam, cutting off any protests he may have had.

"So, you're from Wammy's house?" You looked up at Matt, eyes widening slightly.

"How did you…?"  
"Mello and I both came from there. I recognised Rodger's voice. It's funny; I don't remember ever seeing you."  
You looked back down at the screen, rapidly typing while responding. "He never said anything… but yeah I spent the first five years of my life there along with my brother. That was until he turned fifteen, then he took us both out into the world under the helpful guidance of Tari."  
"Wait… you were 'under the helpful guidance of' who?"  
"Tari! Oh right, Watari. I just called him Tari when I was little and it just stuck."  
"Watari? You don't mean… your brother… no, he couldn't have been!"  
"My brother couldn't have been what? Watari? Hell no, my brother was L."

Matt stared at you, utterly gobsmacked. When he had heard about you from Mello, and saw the weird anomalies in your file, he certainly wasn't expecting that this would be the explanation.

"Dam, this is taking to long. I'm going to bed, in _my_ bedroom. I'll leave you to care for him." With that you got up, leaving behind a laptop that was still downloading something, and a very surprised brunette. Inwardly you started cackling. You'd never been able to tell anyone that before since those who were aware of the information had met you along with your brother. If only you were able to tell more people, Matt's reaction was just too funny!

**[1] So the 1968 Chevrolet Camara RS SS 396 is one of my dream cars. So when I saw that Matt drove the RS, I totally freaked out. I mean have you heard the engine on one of them? They're absolutely beautiful!  
[2] So this is Blackletter font ** .

**A.N.- Hello my lovelies, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Seriously, every time that I get the message that someone has reviewed, added the story to their favs or added me I get so happy. It's just awkward when I have to explain to people why I'm seemingly randomly dancing.  
So give me the feedback people! And I'll love you for life! Unless you're a hater, I know you guys exist and while haters are gonna hate, haters are gonna be hated.  
So review my pretties!**


	6. The Confession

Chapter 6  
The Confession

**A.N.- Reality used distraction. It was super effective! CJ now has writers block! CJ used Screw You Reality. Reality is now a delusion!  
Yeah, I conquered the evil forces of writers block. In other words, I took ages because life seems to hate me, and makes my mind turn to mush.  
Oh and I changed my Pen Name. CeiraJayne is a pseudonym I've used for a while. I'm not enirely sure why I didn't decide to use it before... **

_There it is. This was where he lay. He was dead and buried at this exact spot. _

_Why would they put him here? By no means did he belong here. This may have been where he was killed, but he grew up in England and then America with you. That's where he belonged, with you; not six feet underground in a country over a thousand miles from his actual home. And that stupid cement carving; it was utterly awful! He wasn't religious, there shouldn't be a cross there! That wasn't even his real name; that was the name he had taken from a bloody obsessed stalker of his. How could they even say that they new him? Everything about this was just wrong!_

_"Hey, you gonna be alright kid?" You turned around, slightly startled by the voice. In all honestly you had forgotten that she was even there._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. You head back to the Hotel Wedy, I'm going to be a while." She looked at you skeptically before shrugging and walking off. The sound of a motor bike in the distance alerted you to the fact that she had indeed left. _

_After two weeks of no emails or any type of attempt at communication, Wedy and Aiber had suddenly called with an explanation._

_He was dead. Lawliet, your brother, was dead._

_The two of them must have liked you or something; they didn't have to call you. Nor did they have to book a flight for you to come to Japan._

_You didn't know what to do. Are you supposed to talk to the gray stone? Are you supposed to pray? Where you supposed to bring an offering? It's not like he could eat it now anyway! It's not like he could just magically appear in front of you and say "actually, I would have preferred it if you brought strawberries, but cheesecake works too"._

_"Are you okay Miss?"_

_The sudden voice broke you out of your reverie. Looking to your left, you saw a man a few years older than you wearing a black suit. His light brown hair glowed in the setting sunlight, creating the illusion of a golden aura. His honey coloured eyes almost seemed to bore into your own. His presence bothered you. He must have known Lawliet. No one would ask someone if they're okay if they're staring forlornly at a grave. It seemed that just as his presence bothered you, so did yours bothered him._

_"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. It's just strange how this person had the same name as me; it's a very uncommon name."_

_Choosing not to place yourself in any risky situation, you began to walk away. But it seemed that your dismissive comment piked the stranger's interest, because he called out after you._

_"Mind me asking; what exactly is your name?"_

_You didn't stop walking, just turned your head back and said, "Rue, Rue Ryuzaki."_

_If you had the special eyes of the one whose name you stole, you would be able to see (and undoubtedly smell) the grotesque creature floating behind the stranger. If you were able to see him, you would be able to see how he laughed at the mention of your 'name'. This laugh set off the curiosity of the stranger, because it was then that he knew you were lying._

_But you didn't have any special eyes, and you honestly didn't care anyway. You just kept walking away. Away from Lawliet's grave, and unknowingly away from the man who helped put him there._

Waking up was horrible.

The upper right side of your back, it was absolutely killing you. Your first thought was to just continue lying in bed; the pain would probably pass; only it didn't. Given the events of the night before, you just assumed the pain was from having a majority of Mello's body wait rest there; that was quickly dismissed once you felt reached behind to feel the area in question. Upon first contact, the area went ablaze with pain. You couldn't exactly see what was causing it, it hurt too much to crane you neck for the mirror. But you had in inkling as to what it was.

Luckily for you, Matt was up and staring at one of his many screens.

"Matt, I'm going to make you feel very uncomfortable (probably), but I need you to look at something."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

You turned your back to him before awkwardly (and a bit painfully) pulling your shirt off.

"Have I been burned?" You asked, sounding like it was the most common thing in the world.

Matt started making out profanities before confirming that yes you had indeed been burned. He made you sit on a chair before getting to work at treating it. You couldn't help but wonder how the heck didn't you feel it before? Was it the rush created from having your surroundings explode around you? Was it the anger made from having the guy you liked respected blowing up your laptop? Whatever the case, it didn't hurt then, but it sure as hell does-

"OW!What the hell are you doing?"  
"Treating the burn! Why didn't you say anything about this last night?"  
"Well I didn't notice it last night now did I? I just woke up and my back was killing me!"  
"You're lucky it's only minor, but it's still going to leave a scar."

Silence rained down on both of you, the only noises coming from the electrical appliances, and the breathing of those in the room.

"Hey Matt…"  
"What is it?"  
"…Thank you."

Matt didn't know what it was exactly you were thanking him for, but he wasn't going to question it. From what Mello had told him, you were a bit…lets go with impolite, you were a very impolite person. As in people just did what they did, and nothing else becomes of it unless it affected you drastically. So the fact that you were taking a step down from the pedestal to thank him for something was quite the feat.

Of course you knew you were thanking him for treating both you and Mello. And since it would have been blatantly obvious for most people, you assumed that was the same for Matt too.

Finally Matt finished, but there weren't any bandages, so your only option was to take it easy. This was okay in your books, so long as you had your laptop at hand and someone who could go out and buy you sweets on command. Speaking of which…

"Matt, there's a candy store two blocks away. Take this and buy stuff. Spend all of it in that store and don't leave any change."

Matt looked at you. "And why should I?"

He took the money and pocketed it anyway before lighting a cigarette.

"Because it means you can go outside and smoke. That way I don't have to put that cigarette out. And also because I can't think properly without my sweets and you told me to take it easy."

He glared at you. You stared at him. He continued to glare at you. You continued to stare at him. Glare. Stare. Glare. Stare. Glare. Stare. Blink.

"Yay, I win! Now go outside and get me some nonnoms!"

Matt chose not to say anything about your sanity or lack there of. Instead he put on his goggles before heading to fulfill your request. That left you alone with Mello.

You sat next to him on the edge of the couch. The whole left side of his face above the mouth would be scarred. How was he going to react to that? Your back would be scarred too, but you could easily hide that. On the bright side, it would make for a brilliant Zuko cosplay. You laughed a little. It didn't last long though, a frown took it's place immediately afterwards.

Reaching a hand out, you lightly touched the burn. Your touch caused his face to distort. His eyes snapped open and his hand latched onto your hand, making it hurt slightly. These actions were so sudden that you reeled back slightly in shock.

"Lil?" He managed to mumble.

Not saying anything, you only nodded. His hold on your hands loosened slightly.

"What happened?"  
"Well you went all kamikaze on us, blew up the base. Your face has been burnt, which I think will leave a scar I'm sorry."  
"And what about the Notebook? Tell me you managed to keep the Notebook!?" His voice became frantic.

"I'm sorry, the Taskforce took it. Remember Yagami wouldn't let go of it…" your voice trailed off.

Mello seemed to then remember the events of the previous night, because he then grabbed a hold of your shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"Lil, last night, Yagami, he could see our names! That means-"  
"Yeah, I know Mels. What's more, I believe Kira to be in the Taskforce. In other words, he would know our names and either of us could die at any given moment. Kira has become too confident…"

Something snapped inside you, because you just remembered something incredibly important.

"You jerk!" You slapped the side of his face without a burn. "What were you thinking!?"

"W-wha-"

You stood up and slapped him again, your body quivering from a mixture of emotions.

"You're an idiot Mello. You blew that place up without thinking of anyone else!"

You moved to slap him again but he caught your wrist. You tried again with the other wrist, but he caught that one too. He stood up, both of your arms in his grip. You struggled against him, but it was futile, he wasn't letting go.

"That's bull! I sent you outside, away from the fire and explosions. I sent you-"  
"That's not what I mean! You could have died back there! You could have died and I would have been alone again. I… I can't go through that again. I already lost my brother, and I've also lost Tari… I can't lose you too!"

He hesitated for a moment, the words stuck in his throat.

"Y-your brother… he was L wasn't he?"

You nodded. "We both took on the name L after our parents died…"

He mulled it over in his mind. It made sense, with what you had told him of your past, it fit with the stories L had told him too.

"Look, I'm…" He couldn't find the right words. "I'm… Dammit Lil I'm sorry!"

At this point, you broke down. You were blinking back so many tears as it was. Now you couldn't do anything as the sobs overtook you. You just let it happen, and buried your face into Mello's chest. You expected him to push you away, you expected him to complain about you getting his shirt wet. But it was exactly the opposite. He put his arms around you, pulling you closer to him.

Your back was to the front door, so you didn't see what happened while you were calming down.

Matt had walked in with the sweets you requested. But before he took a single step in, he saw the gun in Mello's hand. He was still hugging you, but he had managed to pull his gun out and point it at Matt. Matt knew what this meant. 'Get out now! Come back later!' Of course, Matt obliged. Putting the plastic bag of sweet confections down, be proceeded to backtrack and slowly close the door.

All Matt could wonder was who the hell you were. Mello never hugged anyone, especially a girl!

Back inside though, it could be summed up with these confessions.

"I can't lose you Mihael..."  
"I can't lose you either (Your Name)."

**A.N. Sorry its short guys, but this was a chapter I had planned since the start. I have this skeleton formed of OI and there should be a minimum of at least 12 chapters. That means we're half way through! Maybe that's not good… maybe you guys want to get this over and done with, or maybe you want this to go over forever and ever, I dunno. If I manage to finish this, I'll be happy. This will be the first story I've planned and written from beginning to end.  
Anyway guys, I OVERCAME MY WRITERS BLOCK SO LET'S OPEN THE ICECREAM AND NOMNOMS!**


End file.
